Amber eyes and raven hair          REVISED VERSION
by samurai 19x
Summary: Inuyasha's heart was broken by Kykyo and the girl he likes is dating koga. all was going great until miroku decided to throw a beach party now sparks will fly in all directions rated m mature content in possible later chapters depending on how many review
1. the party

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Authors note: its 2:00 am and im taking time out of my sleep to write this so please review.

rated m for language and adult content in possible later chapters.

Background : Kagome and inuyasha have been friends for a while some people picked up on the fact that Inuyasha likes Kagome but it was not as obvious as that. its their sophomore year and they have just gotten out for spring break. Inuyasha had been dumped by Kykyo, it was not so good for him and Kagome is going out with Koga. While Miroku and Sango have just started dating.

Inuyasha woken up at 12 pm to his cell phone ringing. it was miroku

"Hey im throwing a party tonight at my beach cabana can you make it?" Miroku asked

"Unn... yea sure miroku, how many people are we talkin' about here?" Inuyasha replied

"About... say... 60 people ok, thought you could use a party after kyk-." myroku was abruptly interrupted.

"I'll be there " Inuyasha said as coldly as he could hanging up his phone

Inuyasha staggered out of bed and threw on some boarding shorts and grabbed his surf board and paddled out only to see Miroku Shippo and Sango already out there. And waving him over.

"Inuyasha" Miroku shouted " I did not get a chance to tell you, OPEN BAR!! Haha"

Inuyasha smirked and joined up with Miroku and Sango just as Shippo caught a wave into shore.

"So how are you holding up" Sango asked full of concern.

"Does that question have anything to do with kykyo ?? " Inuyasha asked coldly

"Uhhh." Sango hesitated "n-no that's not what I meant "

"Its alright, a little heart break is good every now and then. Right." Inuyasha spat bursting with sarcasm

"Well lets just enjoy the nice weather" Miroku blurted desperately trying to change the topic.

LATER THAT DAY

the party was great the music blasting Tiki torches lit and drinks for free

everyone was having a great time accept Inuyasha. he was sitting on the rocks near the water half way through his 5th mai tai. Wondering about

Meanwhile

Koga danced with Kagome hugging her hips to his and having a little to much enjoyment out of it

Kagome and Koga had been drinking so the dancing continued and koga began to get a little bolder with his hands groping every inch of kagome he could get his hands on.

Finally he said . "I'll be back in a sec. Wait for me by the water ok."

Koga went off to have another drink.

As kagome went to the shore she saw someone in the fading light and it turned out to be Inuyasha

"So what do you think of the party" Kagome asked Inuyasha

"Its good " Inuyasha answered hiding his sadness, very well

"But if its good than why are you all the way out here alone?" Kagome teased.

"Quit bugging me" Inuyasha spat back. Clearly pissed off by her question.

"It's okay yash, im here for ya." kagome cooed hugging him.

Although he was drunk himself, Inuyasha could clearly tell with his nose that kagome was drunk. And also smelt koga on her the very scent of that demon made his blood boil. the thought of him with kagome made him sick with anger.

"I'm getting another drink I'll see you". Inuyasha told kagome his voice cold he then pulled away from her hug.

This made Kagome sad but her mind drifted off and wondered where Koga was.

As Koga left for the beach he passed Inuyasha and as he did inuyasha noticed he had the scent of another woman on him but not Kagome. He put it out of his mind and ordered another drink and returned to the beach.

Half way there he kagome scream and as he ran to where he heard the scream he saw koga on top of her ripping her shirt off. Kagome screamed again "NOOOOO Stop it, get off".

Before Koga had time to do anything else to Kagome. Inuyasha threw a punch knocking koga clear off kagome and broke his nose in the process

"Are you alright? " Inuyasha asked his sincerity and his care for kagome clear in his tone.

"Yea" kagome managed to say followed by "he had a mark on his neck and it was not me so I pushed him away and he got mad".

Koga managed to get to his feet and pulled out a knife screaming "the Fuck do you think you are doing you miserable half-breed"

"What deos it look like, helping a friend." his golden eyes ablaze with anger

Those very words made it clear to kagome that inuyasha did have feelings for her.

"I'll kill you, HALF BREED!!" Koga screamed as he charged in blood dripping from his face

Inuyasha was pissed, a little drunk and not in the mood to take insults he put another punch into koga's face sending him down in a heap.

After that he offered his hand to kagome and helped her to her feet. Her shirt was torn to shreds so inuyasha began to take his off and said

"Here you can't walk around like that all night"

"T-thanks Inuyasha, I cant believe that jerk" kagome managed to say "he comes on to me with another girls lip gloss on than tries THAT" she quivered a bit.

As they got back to the party the mood had gone down it was 1 in the morning and few people other than Miroku and Sango were left and just a few couples dancing

kagome took inuyasha by the wrist to the dance floor after shouting "lets dance" 5 minutes passed and Inuyasha wondered _is it possible that she likes me. _he could not shake the thought

they both carried on to the song kagomes' head resting against inuyasha's chest her arms around him and his toned arms rested on her shoulders. "So are you okay now?" inuyasha asked in a soft tone. "yea, thanks for that, no one has ever protected me like that." kagome replied "but why did you do it?" Inuyasha was caught off guard by the question.and told Kagome "what did you expect me to do just sit there while you screamed for help," Inuyasha paused while he debated what to do he thought. _what do I do should I just tell her how i feel about her what if she does not feel the same way, agh! to hell with it. "_I helped you because I care about you".

the words struck a chord in Kagome, I care about you, finally all the pieces fell together she saw what was going on in Inuyasha's heart she knew that he loved her. but that raised so many questions in her head _he has these feeling for me but do I like him?. he faught Koga when he had a knife for me!!. he is a nice guy and he has a good heart. maybee this could work._ kagome looked up and as she did inuyasha looked at her Inuyasha began to say "kagome I-" she put her finger over his lips utering nothing but a soft "'shhhh" and as she gazed into his amber orbs Inuyasha began to get closer and Kagome followed suit. to them nothing else in the world existed but each other. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. As their lips parted ending kiss he told Kagome "Its late, I'll walk you home" and they both left the party holding each others hand.

THE END. Review if you want to... (sigh)...BTW e-mails from nice girls ages 15-17 are appreciated and encouraged. (JK don't report me) PEACE!!


	2. the walk home

1**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Inuyasha and Kagome began to walk to Kagome's house. When they were a block away.

"Inuyasha, I told my mother that I was going to sleep at a friends house tonight, and me coming home with a few bruises might be bad for me. So could you get some cloths for me from my room?"

Inuyasha replied, "why me!?!?"

Kagome put on her best wide eye puppy look, "pleeeeeese…you are the only one who can jump that high and not get caught. Please Yash."

Before Inuyasha could protest Kagome threw her arms around him leaning all her weight on him (keep in mind they are not sober) he stumbled slightly and he looked confused by the sudden advance.

Kagome looked deeply into his eyes "it would mean a lot to me, c'mon Yash," she whispered.

Her face getting closer to his as he began to get closer her arms dropped off his shoulders and he closed his eyes anticipating a kiss but for some reason no one was there. When he opened his eyes kagome was 3 feet away smirking at him and said

"The cloths first...Yash"

Inuyasha looked at her with an expression of surprise and disappointment.

"You are such an evil tease."

"Get the shirt for me and I'll prove you wrong...Yash" Kagome taunted.

"Which should I get?" Inuyasha asked.

"Which ever one you like." Kagome walked up and whispered in his ear and after planted a kiss on his neck bringing a smile to his face. "But I have to be able to walk around with it. Got it!" Kagome finished.

Inuyasha easily jumped up into her room and grabbed a black tank top from her bed. And jumped down to get his shirt back. Kagome smiled and began to take Inuyasha's' shirt off and brought it up to her smooth chest and looked at Inuyasha with a smirk. She took it all the way off and Inuyasha spared no expense at examining her figure the way her pants hugged her curves and her C cup

as soon as the shirt was off Kagome winked at him and began to put the tank top on and threw Inuyasha's shirt to him. He immediately put it on and no sooner than his head poked through the shirt Kagome had him in an impassioned kiss. As he began to use his tongue she fought back and as he started to win the contest she used her tongue to massage his and she broke the kiss and Inuyasha asked with a smirk

"Hmmm... what is that... Baccardi or captain Morgan?"

Kagome snapped back "you are one to talk someone needs to lay off the mai tai" gesturing her finger in her mouth sticking her tong out at him.

"So where to next?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome faces changed into a wicked grin and she answered "we'll go to...…"

well it is my pleasure to leave you with this cliffe and if I get some reviews the next one will be a lemon and if you did not like the whole kiss thing just tell me and I wont do it again. K? And as I end each a/n with... BTW e-mails from nice girls ages 15-17 are appreciated and encouraged. (JK don't report me) PEACE!!

From: matt ryan Megan Thistle RE:

Date: Mon, 13 Aug 2007 02:29:09 -0400

it should ahh well the other way then

Disclaimer. I don't own anything

Inuyasha and kagome began to walk to kagome's house. When they were a block away kagome said.

"Inuyasha, I told my mother that I was going to sleep at a friends house tonight, and me coming home with a few bruises might be bad for me. So could you get some cloths for me from my room.?"

Inuyasha replied "why me!?!?".

Kagome put on her best wide eye puppy look and said "pleeeeeese.. You are the only one who can jump that high and not get caught. Please yash."

Before inuyasha could protest kagome threw her arms around him leaning all her weight on him (keep in mind they are not sober) he stumbled slightly and he looked confused by the sudden advance.

Kagome looked deeply into his eyes and wispered "it would mean a lot to me and c'mon yash" her face getting closer to his as he began to get closer her arms dropped off his shoulders and. he closed his eyes anticipating a kiss but for some reason noone was there. When he opened his eyes kagome was 3 feet away smirking at him and said

"The cloths first...yash"

inuyasha looked at her with an expression of surprise and disappointment he than said

"You are such an evil tease"

"Get the shirt for me and I'll prove you wrong...yash" she teased.

"Which should I get" inuyasha asked.

"Wich ever one you like." kagome walked up and wispered in his ear and after planted a kiss on his neck bringing a smile to his face. "But I have to be able to walk around with it. Got it!" kagome finished.

Inuyasha easily jumped up into her room and grabbed a black tank top from her bed. And jumped down to get his shirt back. Kagome smiled and began to take inuyashas' shirt off and brought it up to her smooth chest and looked at inuyasha with a smirk. She took it all the way off and inuyasha spared no expense at examining her figure the way her pants hugged her curves and her c cup

as soon as the shirt was off kagome winked at him and began to put the tank top on and threw inuyasha's shirt to him he immediately put it on and no sooner than his head poked through the shirt kagome had him in an impassioned kiss. As he began to use his tong she faut back and as he started to win the contest she used her tong to massage his and she broke the kiss and inuyasha asked with a smirk

"Hmmm... what is that... baccardi or captain morgan?"

kagome snapped back "you are one to talk someone needs to lay off the mai tai" gesturing her finger in her mouth sticking her tong out at him.

"so where to next" inuyasha asked

kagome faces changed into a wicked grin and she answered "we'll go to...END"

**well it is my pleasure to leave you with this cliffe and if I get some reviews the next one will be a lemon and if you did not like the whole kiss thing just tell me and I wont do it again. K**

**and as I end each a/n with... BTW e-mails from nice girls ages 15-17 are appreciated and encouraged. (JK don't report me) PEACE!!**


End file.
